Change
by The Voices Talk to Me
Summary: Basically just a oneshot about Courtney talking about her changing life.


**I am _so_ loving oneshots right now.**

The summer before ninth grade year, I went to summer camp. I've been to summer camp before, of_course_. But this time was different.

No, I'm not talking about when I was on TD, this was an much more important summer. Somewhat. I guess.

Anyways, I was going to _public_ school for the first time. Daddy got demoted thanks to the horrible economy, and off I went shooting to the public...I was still grateful for that fact that they could still afford to send me to camp. And take vacations. I love the vacations. Cancun, Puerto Rico, Hawaii. I love them all.

So, I was there, and I told my friends at camp about my situation. I knew that some of that happened to some of my friends, others knew people that it happened to. Anyways, they all told me that I was going to change; a Good-Girl-Gone-Bad. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at their idea.

"Yeah, right." I told them.

"I'm telling you, Court, they gonna eat you alive first off. Then they'll convert you to be like them. You know how most of those black kids are – doing bad and influencing others to be bad."

"Okay, so? I'm in the Academy program; it's not like I'm going to see them too much."

"But you still have lunch and P.E. I me and my sister, we thought it wasn't going to happen to us. We thought wrong."

"I never even noticed the change."

"You should see us at school."

"I still don't believe you."

"I'm trying to tell you. I guess you'll find out sooner or later..."

I did find out.

It was a gradual process. A sprinkle of extra cursing here, a dash more of excessive flirting with boys there. I started to argue with people behind the teacher's backs. Those people didn't have much against me, and the teachers never really found out.

I would argue with almost everybody I _knew_ – anybody I didn't know, didn't find out. I would also accusingly 'flirt' with other girls' 'boyfriends' and 'crushes'. Like I had time for any of that. And plus, Daddy didn't let me date.

Bitch. Slut. Two words that half the entire student body used for me. There was another half, though.

I was nice to some kids, bitchy with others. Two faced. People tried to convince each other to think the opposite of me; it never happened. Well, until TD, that is. Then they only thought one way.

I remember when I sent in the audition tape, when I got the acceptance letter in the mail, almost everything.

Total Drama changed me. Guess that's why they named the show that.

When I came back to school after the show was over, _everything_ changed. People realized how much of a 'bitch' I was. I hated it. I couldn't go to class without anybody taunting me, threating me, glaring at me.

But there was a single perk to going back to school that fall. Guess what?

Duncan.

I don't quite understand how I could have _possibly_ not knew he was at my school. I know the school is big and all, but, honestly I couldn't understand. He probably had a lot of Out-of-School-Suspensions.

But, seriously, after TD, I noticed him in the halls. He said that he'd been going to my school since he was a Freshman, that he'd seen me before, and that I was too stuck up to notice him.

I never knew.

Yeah, we went out for our entire Senior year. We went to Prom together, we went to – well, never mind that part. Not necessarily appropriate right now. But, anyways, I thought we were going to stay together forever.

Not.

We went our separate ways after Graduation. I wanted to become a surgeon; he, well, he wanted to become a tattoo artist.

We tried to make it work, but our schools were _hours_ away. We gradually separated. I was hoping for a Twilight relationship. Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen. I wanted my vampire. He left me instead.

I'm saying this now as a twenty-two year old. I'm done with college a year early, because of that special academy high school I went to, so now I'm about to go to Doctorate School. I have had several different, unsuccessful relationships in the past two years. I'm a nicer person. It was true that I had changed – at first for the bad, then for the good.

It's funny how Karma and irony works.

I changed.

It was a change.

There _was_ change.

That's the key word to the story, Change.

**Okay, I know I was kind of redundant at that last part.**

**I couldn't help it; I was partly influenced by a book I read.**

***This story was based loosely on my own experience.***

**Lil Mrz. Homeskooled in da houze!**

**Because that's what everyone would tell me.**

**I'm going to be eaten alive, I'm going to change. I was locked up in the house for all those years. (Thirteen and a half, to be exact)**

**They said I was going to become a ho! A slut! I was going to smoke, drink, fuck!**

**I'm still undecided on if I'm going to prove them wrong; I can't predict the future yet.**

**Right now it looks like they're right.**

**I'm still in the experimental phase right now.**

***Devious Grin***

**That was random...**

**Speaking of that, R&R this story, and Silly Bandz.**

**Izzy rokz!**

**Good night !**

***Click on the button***

***Now***


End file.
